Cali 3
by kat69d
Summary: last of the trilogy...her relationship with Draco and Harry is found out...but by who? Friend or Foe?
1. Detention

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but my own characters...This will be the last part of the Cali trilogy...a bit more story than just smut...Enjoy...**

* * *

Sex can work wonders. Draco and Harry are acting civil to each other even outside of the bedroom. It might only be when I'm around but they have stopped calling each other names and it has even extended to Ron and Hermione.

Every time I pose the offer to have just one on one time, I get shot down. I've offered to do 2 girls on one guy but those 2 boys like fucking me together. Maybe it makes them even on the playing field or something. I don't know but I'm not going to complain.

The first couple of months passed with ease. The three of us met up at least once a week for a romp in the large bed that the Room of Requirement gave us. My friends pestered me about the identities of the guys who kept a smile on my face. All the response I gave them was a larger smile and a sultry 'If only you knew'.

Lori, Julie, Rosa, and I were sitting around the Hufflepuff table in the nearly empty Great Hall looking at a Muggle magazine I brought from home. Julie and Connor started hooking up so I gave her tips on what he likes in bed. I don't keep any secrets from my friends (unless it's about Draco, Harry, Snape, or Mark's preference) so Julie knows about Connor and I and she wanted all the details.

"As you know, he likes being tied up so use our ties. He likes it when you dip your tongue into his belly button before you go down on him. You know that area right between his bollocks and…"

"Ms. Winchester, detention for inappropriate conversation."

My friends sat rigidly as I turned to look at our DADA professor.

"Inappropriate? Oh, you'd prefer if I used the correct terminology. Sure. So the perineum between his testes and anus…"

"Enough. Detention tonight and tomorrow," he ordered before storming off.

"Cali, why'd you do that?"

"It's a detention with Snape. Not Filch. Besides now he'll be distracted all day from our conversation. Connor likes it if you tease the area. It's the only way to hit the prostate gland without being inside. So, Lori, how's the letters to Dudley?"

The girl blushed and pulled out the newest letter from her boy. She had received it the day before. Since he didn't know about magic, Lori had been sending the letters to Sam's sister who puts them in the mail for her.

"He told his parents about me. They want to meet me at the holidays. He also said…I can't say it."

Rosa took the letter and read it. Without telling us, she passed it to Julie. I read it over her shoulder and I smiled.

_Lori,_

_Mum and Dad were happy to hear about my girlfriend. I told them that you'd come for dinner during the holidays. Mum wants to know your favorite foods. She kept asking questions so be prepared for that during dinner._

_After dinner I thought you'd let me sample your sweet nectar again. You'll be my dessert to lick and nibble. Up and down. In circles. Licking up your juices. How I'd bottle the taste if I could. I'll make you quiver until your body is jelly._

_Are you sitting in class reading this? Are you shifting in your seat because you're getting wet? Or are you in your room teasing yourself with your fingers and my words?_

_Until the holidays,_

_Dudley_

"He sure has a way with words," Julie said.

_An erotica book, no doubt,_ I thought.

"He sure does sound great. Just don't go too fast. Just because we've done it, it doesn't mean you have to."

"I know. It was nice living vicariously through you up to now but it's better feeling it first hand," Lori replied.

"Isn't that the truth. Go at your own pace and don't rush into it. I know you've done this before but if he pushes you into doing something you don't want, tell him to stop."

"And if he does something mind blowing, tell him to do it again and again," I laughed. "I remember when I was with Fred, he had this thing that he'd do and I couldn't get enough of it."

"Fred? I thought it was George."

"Trust me. They may be identical twins but I can tell you with 100% accuracy that it was Fred Weasley that I slept with."

"You slept with Fred?!?"

Crap. I didn't want to turn around so I looked to Rosa and Lori across the table. I mouthed the word 'Angry' and they nodded. Rosa was smiling though since she had a crush on him. Rather than turn around, I leaned back and looked up.

His vivid green eyes were staring down at me. I could see Ron Weasley beside him and Hermione Granger on the other side. Ron's face was bright red and Hermione looked weirded out.

"Hi, Harry. Is there a problem with me having slept with Fred once or twice last year?"

"You never told me," he said, leaning in closer.

"You never asked. Does it really matter? I don't have a problem with it."

"He's like my brother, Cali. You don't go around sleeping with different brothers."

"And that's exactly why I'll never go after Ron, or George, or those other brothers. You were never interested in my past, just my mouth or my…"

Ron chose the perfect time to squeak and run to the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was filling up and they were looking at the angry Boy Who Lived. My neck was getting sore so I turned around on the bench but didn't get up.

"Don't you think that would be something to tell me?" he asked, his eyes getting darker.

"Again you didn't ask and it's not like we still do it. It was after a Quidditch game. If you really want to know who I've slept with, I'll tell you but they're all in the past. Now if you excuse me, I have a detention with Professor Snape tonight so I have some homework to do."

I grabbed my magazine and bag and left the Great Hall. I saw Draco's curious look so I knew I had to write him a note. I knew my friends would bring me breakfast so I headed to my first class and wrote the note. No one was there yet so I called Wizzie and had the note delivered.

I could feel Harry looking at me throughout the day. My friends would nudge me to let me know but I could feel his eyes staring a hole into the back of my head.

By dinner I was fed up. I waited for Harry and his friends to show up and despite Julie and Lori trying to push me back into my seat, I got up and walked over to their table. I stood behind Harry and waited. He didn't even acknowledge me so I slapped down a piece of parchment on his empty plate.

"There. That's a complete list of every person I've snogged or shagged. I gave you dates when I remembered them. There's one other but I think you know who. And until you get over this, you won't be seeing my tattoo anytime soon."

I left the list and a silent Harry and headed back to the Hufflepuff table. I ate a few bites and pushed the rest around on the plate. At the end of dinner, my friends gave me looks of apology.

I knocked on Snape's door and entered. I sat at my desk and waited for the detention to start. I know what I told him that morning would make him angry and rough.

"Do you enjoy talking about your conquests in public?" he asked, as he stormed in and closed the door.

"Yes if one of my friends is seeing an ex."

"How many ex's would that be?"

"Bloody hell. Not you too. Harry's mad because he found out I slept with Fred. You're not going to demand to see a list either, are you?" I said, getting up to leave.

He grabbed my arms and pushed me back into a desk. He held me with one hand and pulled his wand.

"_Legilimens_!"

I watched as we scanned the memories of me with the guys I've snogged or shagged. The only guys to repeat were Harry and Draco. We pulled out of my head and Snape looked at me.

"Are you going to tell me that sex is for those in love or how most guys think I'm easy so that's why they sleep with me? I'll have you know I don't fuck every guy I snog. I do have a set of standards. Although who am I to talk. I've fucked the son of a rumored Death Eater many times and a Death Eater who's my professor."

His grip on my arm tightened.

"Oh, come on. Who could I tell without getting into trouble? Besides you know a lot more than your average 16 year old bloke."

"But Potter and Draco together?"

"I'm OK with it and they're OK with it. Plus it feels great. Both thrusting at the same time, one sucking on my neck while the other on my breast. It would be better if it was you."

Snape cast several spells at the door and tore at my robes and the clothes underneath. I never would have gotten through all those buttons so he cast another spell and his clothes were off.

"Tell no one," he ordered.

He kissed me hard as he pushed off my blouse and robes. He lifted up the skirt and removed my underwear. I leaned back on the top of the desk and pulled him down on top of me.

"Don't go slow. Hard and fast, Professor Snape," I pleaded.

"Again," he said, ready to pound into me.

"Professor Snape."

He thrusted into me and I cried out. His lips attached to my neck, biting and kissing while thrusting in and out. I pulled my legs up from around his waist straight into the air near his face. It allowed him to go deeper and hit that treasure spot within me.

"Harder," I demanded.

I squeezed around him and pulled his body closer to my own. Just like last time, he bit down on the spot between my neck and shoulder as he came. Still deep inside me, his long talented fingers took me so far into oblivion that I saw spots.

"Why _Voluptas_?" he asked as I got dressed.

I pulled my underwear back down and trailed my fingers over the word on my inner hip.

"What do you feel as you say it?"

"Nothing."

"Hold your wand and say it again."

Snape did and his body convulsed with another orgasm.

"It means 'pleasure' and when a witch or wizard is holding their wand, it gets them off."

"Where on earth did you find the spell?" he asked after he cleared his mind of the aftereffects.

"Right here at Hogwarts. There are 3 books in a semi hidden corner of the restricted section that I found trying to find information on one of your Potions essay. I used a duplicating spell so I have my own copies."

"Those spells are not taught until 7th year and cannot be used on books."

"The first page of each book had the spell so it must be wanting to be duplicated. I've put a lot of the spells to use."

Snape looked at the clock and told me to leave. I picked up my bag and headed to the door as he let down the spells.

"And, Professor Snape, do get some sleep. You're looking a little peakish and tired," I commented as I left.


	2. Domination & Kidnapping

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but my own characters...This will be the last part of the Cali trilogy...a bit more story than just smut...Enjoy...

* * *

  
**

All of my friends, except Rosa, were waiting for me in the common room. I knew they wanted to talk so we headed to the boys' dormitory. I sat on Mark's bed and waited for the grilling.

"When did you meet him?"

"Where did you meet him?"

"Who is the other guy?"

"Where do you meet him because you don't bring him here and you mustn't go there? Hermione looked stunned."

"How good is he?"

The questions finally stopped and I answered those that I could. I told them about the club and how I met Harry and Draco but without naming the blond.

"As for Hermione, she's stunned because she doesn't know all about her friend or about sex," I said.

"Will you still see him and the other guy?"

"That's up to them. Sex with either of them is great but I might just cut my loses. I gave myself a project for the year so I might focus on that. Either way I'm bushed after Snape's detention so I'm gonna go to bed."

Hannah Abbott was sitting on her bed when I came in. We got along but she was more conservative than I. I said hello and grabbed my nightie.

"Ah, Cali. May I ask a question?"

"Sure, about what?"

"How do you get guys to like you?"

"Don't know if I can help there since most guys I've dated wanted to shag. Listen to them, ask about their interests, get them a gift just because you saw it and thought of them. Maybe play it bolder and ask them out. That would definitely get their attention. Why? Who is the lucky guy?"

"Neville," she whispered.

"He's perfect for you. He's great at Herbology, right? Ask him for help. Get him to explain some type of plant. Repeat things back like a question while touching his arm. Mirror what he does in subtle ways, like if he brushes his fair out of his eyes, do it a few seconds later.

"Next time in Hogsmeade offer to buy him a butterbeer as a thank you and ask him about himself. Ask him about that toad of his. He'll open up and will see you better. Drop some hints and if he doesn't pick up on them just ask him out."

Wizzie blinked in and handed me a note. It had to be either from Draco or Harry so I turned back to Hannah to finish off the advice.

"With a boy like Neville you need to take it slow. He's not as shy as he was but he's still lacking the self confidence. Offer to help him with whatever and with all the time you spend together, he's bound to see you as the girl as you are."

"Is that how you got Harry?"

"Harry and I weren't really dating. It was just sex."

"Cali, aren't you worried about getting a reputation?"

"I'm not the only one in Hufflepuff who's screwing around. Sure my past has been outed because of that thing with Harry but there's only a handful of the older students who are on the straight and narrow. The other Houses don't know about us unless they've been with one of us. Honestly besides Cedric's good looks, why do you think girls fell over heels for him? Or why Julie and myself are always busy on Friday nights? Our House is loyal and hard working but we also have the highest number of sexually active students."

I left Hannah on her bed and headed to the bathroom to change. I read the note from Draco and smiled. He wanted me to see him after detention the next night so the 3 of us could work it out. He'll convince Harry to be there so if we're ready, we can have a go.

I ignored the Boy Who Lived throughout the day and looked forward to the night. I passed notes with Julie and Lori in History of Magic and Muggle Studies. I couldn't get focused with what we were learning.

When I showed up to the detention, I wasn't alone. I had been looking forward to another go with Snape before Harry and Draco but I could still do some good.

"What got you in here, Neville?"

"Professor Snape didn't like my last essay so I have to redo it. I brought my notes but that's what I did my essay from."

"Here. Use my notes. Class notes are in blue and notes from the textbook and other books are in green. Keep the notebook until tomorrow and give it back then."

Snape stalked into the room and glared at us. He tugged at the end of his sleeves (a habit I noticed he did when he was going to do something big).

"Longbottom, you know why you're here. Get started on that essay and I expect it to be done. Winchester, you know why you are here so I want you to write one foot of parchment on that topic."

I pulled out a quill and parchment, eager to start. I gave Neville an understanding nod and got started on the essay. Well, it wasn't quite an essay but an in dept description of what I could have and would have done if we were alone. It was longer than the foot necessary but I didn't think he would realize that after reading it.

When I finished, I rolled up the parchment and took it over to his desk. Snape looked up at me.

"An hour, Ms. Winchester? I do hope your essay is well written or you'll be back here again to redo it."

"Trust me, Professor Snape. I am certain that you won't find any flaws in this essay."

I grabbed my bag and offered another ink pot to Neville. He was busy writing away. I headed up to the Room of Requirement to wait for my FWBs. I had the Room replicate my bedroom from home and sat on the bed in a sheer nightie.

The door appeared and I saw Draco walk in alone. He caught sight of me on the bed and started to work on his clothes even before the door closed. I sat up on my knees and helped him with his pants. I pulled him into a deep kiss and grabbed onto his hair to hold him there.

"I guess it's just you and me," I said.

"You'll have to make due with only one cock inside you."

"There is one position I've always wanted to try but it's only for 2 people. How would you like to try 69?"

Because he's so much taller than me, I straddled his face and leaned down and took him in. His tongue swirled around my clit and into my entrance. He licked and nibbled carefully before bringing his fingers into the play. He rolled my inner lips between his fingertips, exciting the nerve endings there while he worked his tongue

Going down on a guy in this position is different. Since my tongue wasn't hitting the tender underside of his cock, I had to suck and lick more. I focused on the very tip sliding my tongue over the slit and just taking that into my mouth.

By the time I brought Draco to climax, he had skillfully gotten me off twice. I cleaned up every drop of his juices that I could see before moving up to face him.

"That was bloody fantastic," I said, before crushing his lips with mine.

"Where would you like me?" he asked, a hand snaking down my body to cup my front before going around to my arse.

"As long as you're so deep inside me, I could careless."

"Malfoy, you take her from behind while I take the bottom."

Draco and I turned to see Harry standing near the disappearing door. He walked over to the bed and pulled me into a kiss. His green eyes looked into mine and I saw him smile.

"No one else from Gryffindor and I'm sure Draco would prefer you to stay away from Slytherin."

"You can't tell me who I can fuck."

Harry's hand flew out and his fingers pinched one of my nipples. Pain but also exhilaration flooded my body. His mouth found the same spot that Snape had bit the night before and nipped at it with his teeth.

"Say it or I stop."

"Fine. I won't sleep with any other students from Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"Good. Now I have a lot of frustration to take out on you so be prepared to be here long."

We didn't leave the Room of Requirement until the next morning. Harry had a good laugh when I mentioned Lori and her boyfriend. It turns out Dudley is his cousin and hated anything magical. I wished things would change for Lori's sake. Draco and I headed down to our dormitories to get cleaned up before classes. Luckily we only ran into Blaise Zabini, who smirked at Draco before checking me out.

"Fancied yourself a shag, Draco?"

"Heard she did Potter and I wanted to show her why a pureblood is superior."

"Yes, Oh Great One. Why would I want the Boy Who Lived if I can have you fucking me? The Slytherin slogan should be 'Once you've gone pureblood, you can't go back'," I said sarcastically, turning to leave.

I felt a hand grab my arm and I was pushed into a wall. I stared into the dark eyes of Blaise as he gripped my throat. I scanned for Draco but his body was slumped against the wall.

"Filthy half blood slag. Draco doesn't know but I followed him one night and waited. To my disgust, I saw the three of you leaving some room. You kissed both of them and when you walked by I could smell the musk of sex on you. Were you doing both of them again last night?"

I didn't answer him and when I tried to bring my knee up to meet his groin, he slapped me. I had always thought Blaise as a decent guy but now I knew it to be a façade.

"Answer me."

I gave him a smirk that would have done Draco proud before I spat in his face. The grip around my throat became tighter as Blaise wiped the spit away. He pulled his wand and I thought he as going to hex me. Instead he tapped the ring on his finger.

"_Activus_! You may not answer my questions but you'll answer the Dark Lord's. _Finite_!" he said, casting the spell at Draco.

The blond shook awake and saw me pinned up against the wall with Blaise pushed up against me. My captor looked to his friend and waved before we disappeared.


	3. Punishment

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but my own characters...This will be the last part of the Cali trilogy...a bit more story than just smut...Enjoy...**

**Note2: I know that apparating into Hogwarts is not allowed but Hogwarts: A History doesn't mention portkeys (at least I don't think it does)...**

**

* * *

  
**

We reappeared in a dark room only lit by a few candles. I was thrown to the floor and before I had a chance to grab it, my wand went flying into Blaise's hand. He turned and looked to a dark corner.

"My Lord, I brought you a gift. This half blood has managed to turn Draco against you."

"My son would do no such thing," Lucius Malfoy seethed as he stepped out of the shadows.

The room grew brighter as more candles became lit. I didn't want to look because I knew there were more Death Eaters and then You Know Who. I checked the room to see if there was any way out but I didn't look ahead of me.

"Anything is possible with enough incentive, Lucius. Isn't that correct, Ms. Winchester? I believe those teeth marks on your neck prove that," a dark but soothing voice said.

"What can I say? I know how to turn anyone on," I replied, as I forced myself to stand and to look straight at You Know Who.

I'm no Gryffindor so the bravery I just showed was totally unlike me. I had an idea that I would get punished for it but a memory of my father gave me the strength to do it. I put my hands on my hips and cocked to one side.

The elder Malfoy looked livid. I saw a few others but I couldn't recognize them. I looked at You Know Who and stared right into his red eyes. His pale hand brought up a wand and instantly my head felt like it was ripped open. I staggered back but stood standing. My hands were clasped to my head in pain.

"She did more than seduce your son, Lucius. How ingenious of you to use sex to make 2 enemies into friends of a sort. And, him. How fitting that it be a girl to bring him to me and a girl to take him away."

I knew he was speaking of Snape because I could see the memories that he had looked at. After he finished looking at those memories, he saw the different scenarios that I had come up with when I heard about my father dying. The pain and the onslaught of memories stopped.

"And yet your father died at the hands of one of my followers."

"I was getting what I wanted so why should I care who gives it to me?" I said, trying to be indifferent.

"And that includes Harry Potter?"

"He's been one of the best shags I've had."

"Wouldn't that be hard to tell since Draco is there as well?" he asked, standing and walking towards me.

"Two are better than one."

"But there was only one when you were with Severus," he whispered into my ear.

My body wanted to run but my mind wouldn't cooperate. A shiver ran through my body when his breath hit my neck.

"But his knowledge surpasses that of either boy. He knows what to do with his hands and other parts of his body," I answered.

"And if I found someone better?"

"No one could be better than him."

You Know Who whipped around and demanded his followers to leave. When the last one was gone, he conjured a bed. One look at it and I knew I was done. My mind finally agreed with my body and I ran to the door.

"So you draw the line at finding pleasure from me. You won't be leaving here until I have you screaming in ecstasy without the spell. _Imperio_!"

My body felt the same ease it had when Moody had cast it on the class to see if we could fight it off. I hadn't really tried then to fight against it but now I tried. I wanted to be in control of my body, not allowing him to disrobe me and lay me on the large bed. I couldn't fight it.

I spent days there having him cast the spell on me before forcing himself on me. I had orgasm after orgasm but it was under the spell. When he released me, I'd shudder and try to get away from him. Finally he gave me a reprieve so I could get cleaned up. After a bath, I was escorted back to the room and secured to the bed with ropes. The Death Eater tied a blindfold over my eyes and I waited for the door to close.

"My Lord has given me the opportunity to punish you for turning my son against our cause."

"It's not a cause just a desperate attempt to control the world. It's not going to happen."

The flimsy robe I had been wearing was vanished and the bed dipped as Lucius got on. He ran his hands all over my body and tweaked a nipple. I could feel him between my legs poking at my entrance.

"You call this punishment?" I chuckled.

Lucius thrusted into me and cast the Cruciatus curse at me at the same time. My body was on fire from the curse but it still felt pleasure from him being inside me. Lucius kept the curse on me until he cried out and came. When he stopped, his fingers worked at my clit to bring me to completion.

"Oh, Merlin," I cried as I came with him still inside me.

The blindfold was ripped off and I stared up at You Know Who. Lucius was standing beside the bed smirking. He rolled his wand between his fingers.

"Typical Slytherin tactic. Tricking me into believing it's you fucking me. You made me cum without the spell so I guess I get to go home."

"Not until after Lucius has dealt out his punishment."

You Know Who left Lucius and I alone. The bed transfigured into a pole to which I was tied. His gaze traveled over my body and he pointed his wand at me.

"You used your body to attract Draco but what if no one found it attractive again?" he hinted.

My back was whipped until dozens of open wounds criss-crossed the skin. Lucius used a cutting curse across my chest and stomach, slowing the blood loss as more cuts appeared. He stepped back for a second to admire his handiwork.

"Now no one will fall for you temptations again."

He untied my hands and I fell to the floor. He muttered a spell and the pain intensified. I stopped myself from screaming out as he kicked me in the back. He shoved something into my hand and I felt compressed. When I felt normal, I looked at my new surroundings. I could tell I was in someone's bedroom but I didn't recognize it. I tried to get up but it bloody hurt to move so I laid curled up in a ball.

I felt weak and tired. The room had a draft so I was also chilly. The wounds were still on fire and bleeding. I hoped whosever room I was in would be here soon. But they didn't come before I blacked out.


	4. Oh Shit

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but my own characters...This will be the last part of the Cali trilogy...a bit more story than just smut...Enjoy...**

**Note2: I'm sorry it took so long to update...life's been crazy right now...but here you go...**

**

* * *

**The next time I woke I was in the Hogwarts hospital wing. I recognized the antiseptic smell anywhere. I could hear light talking so I shifted my head to see two people standing outside the curtain surrounding my bed.

"Any idea why Voldemort would send her to your quarters?"

"I have a theory, Headmaster," Snape replied.

I didn't want to get him into trouble so I shifted loudly in bed to get their attention. Madam Pomfrey, Snape, and Dumbledore came around the curtain and stared down at me.

"How do you feel, Ms. Winchester?" Dumbledore asked.

"Like I've been raped, beaten, and whipped, Professor. I heard that I was sent to Professor Snape's quarters."

"Yes. We do not know how long you had been there before he found you. Severus does tend to go to bed late. Do you know why you were sent there?"

"As a threat. Professor Snape knew I was seeing both Harry and Draco and had eased things between them but You Know Who hadn't been told and he was angry. Draco's father is furious and it was him who beat and whipped me."

"But no one has mentioned or seen Mr. Malfoy and Harry friendly," he continued.

"It's only when we are together, sir. When it is just the 3 of us, our pasts are forgotten. We focus on the here and now."

"That would explain why both of them have been stopping by," the medi-witch said.

"How long have I been here?"

"A few days. We were able to heal the wounds but several of them have scarred. Professor Snape has tried several potions but nothing has worked," she said.

We heard the hospital wing doors open and footsteps coming closer to the bed but stopped.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

It was Draco. She looked at me and I nodded. I was worried that his father had come and punished him while I was unconscious. I needed to make sure he was alright.

"Ms. Winchester is awake and would like to see you," she called to him, moving back the curtain.

The Slytherin walked over to the bed and his eyes ran over my body to see if I was fine. My chest and back were wrapped in bandages but I was covered by the bed sheet. Draco sighed in relief.

"Don't be so relieved, Mr. Malfoy. Her chest and back are permanently scarred from the punishment given by your father," Dumbledore said.

"He found out, Draco. You can't go home. He'll kill you."

He paled before sinking down to sit on the bed. He covered his face with his hands and his shoulders began to shake. I sat up what I could because of the bandages and touched his arm. His gray eyes turned to me.

"It will be alright, Draco. You'll be safe here at Hogwarts and when it comes to the end of the year, you'll be of age and can live on your own. We can hide you in the Muggle world until this is over."

"And be surrounded by mudbloods? I'd rather take my chances with Father."

"You were surrounded by mudbloods in that club. You went there looking for a shag but luckily for you, you found a witch so you didn't have to dirty yourself. You try to be this righteous pureblood but you're not. Anyone willing to do what you did can't be better than anyone else. When I heard you visited, I thought you cared but I was wrong to assume you have a heart. Just get out," I seethed.

I saw the flicker of surprise before he put the mask back into place. The blond got up and strode out of the hospital wing.

"I want to leave. I'd rather recuperate among my friends."

"There's one other piece of information that we need to discuss."

"What would that be? Did Blaise tell the entire school what I do in my free time? Or what You Know Who did to me?"

It was Madam Pomfrey who broke the news. She took Draco's spot on the bed and reached out to take my hand. I had never seen the woman this nice before so I knew it was big.

"After you were brought in, one of the diagnostic spells revealed something. You are pregnant."

"Bloody hell. If it's his, You Know Whose, terminate it. I'm not bringing that bastard's child into this world."

"We can assure that it is not. The pregnancy is further along than the time you were missing. It happened the last two weeks of August or the first two weeks of September. Normally we'd be able to tell when the pregnancy occurred but your magic is blocking my spells except to show that you are pregnant."

"Again, bloody hell. I thought that potion tasted off. One of the ingredients must have been bad."

"What potion, Ms. Winchester?"

"It's a contraceptive potion that I found. Normally I use the spell but I can't use it outside of school."

"The potion in question is to protect a woman from pregnancy for 3 months then it needs to be retaken. If brewed incorrectly the effects only last weeks," Snape said.

"I cast the spell a week before I left last term so it covered me until mid August. It took me a week to brew so I took it August 23. So that means I got pregnant here."

"Were you with anyone else besides Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Not in that way. What the hell am I going to do?" I asked before letting loose a string of swears that would have made a Muggle sailor look shocked.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for language," Snape tried.

"I guess I'm done here so you can sod off. My friends and most of the school see how you favor the Slytherins. You do anything in your power to belittle someone from another house especially Gryffindor. It was someone from your House who took me to You Know Who. It was a Slytherin who did this to me. So every single Slytherin can sod off."

I got up and stormed away from them further into the room. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I know I just told one of the possible fathers to sod off but I was rightly pissed. I paced back and forth in one of the corners trying to figure out what I was going to do. Was I going to abort or keep the baby? Who was the father-Draco, Harry, or Snape?

"Wizzie."

The house elf appeared and I asked for clothes, parchment, a quill, and a thin wooden box from my trunk. I changed and wrote 2 short notes. I asked for them to be delivered now and watched the house elf disappear. I made sure the coast was clear before I snuck out of the hospital wing. I made my way through the school to one of the passageways that Fred told me about.

I followed it to Honeydukes and then to the edge of town. I pulled out the box and opened it. Inside was my father's wand, my Gringotts key, and a small pouch of money. I hailed the Knight Bus, paid the fare, and sat back while it took me to the Leaky Cauldron. I waved to Tom as I headed to the entrance to Diagon Alley.


	5. Leaving Magic Behind

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but my own characters...This will be the last part of the Cali trilogy...a bit more story than just smut...Enjoy...

* * *

  
**

I hit Gringotts and topped up my pouch with both Muggle and wizard money before heading to the apothecary.

"Well, hello. What may I do for you?" the owner said.

"I would say give me a refund because the ingredients you gave me were inferior but since I don't have any left to prove that, I'd just like to know how you go about making sure your supplies are of quality."

"What ingredients?"

I rattled off the list from memory and saw the look on his face when he remembered me. He better have since I've been buying those ingredients for the last two summers.

"The contraceptive potion. Are you sure you brewed it correctly?" he asked.

"I bloody well know how to make it. You sold me inferior ingredients and now I'm pregnant. So tell me why I shouldn't hex you."

"I don't have to explain myself or anything about my supplies to you, little girl. You got yourself into this mess. Leave me alone."

"Maybe you'd like to explain that to the wizard who got me pregnant. Who had me kidnapped and got me pregnant. I believe you know He Who Must Not Be Named," I lied.

His face went white but he didn't speak. I started to tap my foot impatiently.

"I hate the man but he'll be furious to know that he got a halfblood pregnant. I just have to send one quick owl and I'm sure the Death Eaters will be on your door step in no time."

He slumped onto a stool and mumbled something. I stepped closer and asked him to repeat it.

"I don't get many customers in for the ground ant legs so what I sold you may have been old."

"That ingredient is only good for a month. How can you not remember when you received a new shipment?" I yelled. "If I hear one other story of inferior ingredients coming from this apothecary, I'll make sure He comes after you."

I left the store and headed to Madam Malkin's. I ordered a new set of dark green robes that would expand as the pregnancy got further along. I would need something for work once I found a job. My last stop at Diagon Alley was to Ollivanders to get another wand.

"Ten inches, birch with unicorn hair," he called out as I stepped into the shop.

"That's my father's wand. I need a replacement for my wand."

"Nine and a half inches, maple with dragon heartstring."

I nodded and he pulled out a few wands for me to try. Those didn't work so I tried others. After 10 minutes, I finally found a wand that had a positive reaction to my magic.

"Nine and a half inches, ebony with unicorn hair. That'll be 6 Galleons."

I paid him and put my father's wand back into the box. I left Diagon Alley and caught a Muggle cab back to my house. I let myself in and headed up to my room. I sat at the desk and stared at the last family photo I had before my father was killed.

"Oh, Dad. If I could just talk to you. You understood me better than Mum. Maybe it's because she's Muggle and doesn't get magic," I cried.

"Ms. Winchester."

I used to take pleasure out of hearing my name falling from his lips but now I didn't want to hear it.

"What are you doing here?" I seethed.

"Your Head of House had class and the Headmaster told me to come and get you. I'm taking you back to Hogwarts."

"Why bother. Just send my things and I'll live here, that is if my mother doesn't throw me out. I'll find a job in Diagon Alley to support my child and I."

"Those notes you sent Draco and Potter were quite shocking. Both ran from their classes to see you."

"All I said was that I was pregnant and goodbye."

"Draco had an idea that you may harm yourself because of what he said to you."

"Either way, my life is ruined. The school knows I was with Harry and when I start showing, they're going to think it's his but then when it's born and it looks like Draco or you, that'll be worse. This way I get out before I show and can pass it off as a Muggle's baby."

"You will do no such thing," he bellowed, as he strode over and grabbed my arms.

He held me flush against his body and stared into my eyes.

"That child has a wizard as a father, you do best to remember that. If it is Draco's, you can say when you broke up with Potter you got back at him by being with a Slytherin."

"And if it's yours, nothing will save my reputation. I'll be known as the slag who slept with a professor. And you'll get removed from your position."

"Being a Slytherin is handy. Your dorm mates can agree you have stayed out late before and you clearly know a way out of the castle. You will go to Dumbledore and tell him you slept with a man from the town. You will say how you used glamours to change your appearance."

"But how will that be OK with you?"

"Describe the man as medium build, brown hair, black eyes, and has a scar on his arm. It's the standard appearance I use when I need to go out as someone else. Albus knows this. Tell him we met at the Three Broomsticks."

"You sneaky bastard. He'll think we each slept with a random person but it turns out to be us. He'll put two and two together. Wouldn't you still get in trouble?"

"There's nothing he can do if it was clearly an accident and he'll help smooth things over later," he said, releasing my arms.

"So now we just wait."

"No, I take you back, you tell Dumbledore about the man, and then we wait. I am also positive that Draco and Potter will want to talk to you."

Snape grabbed my arm and apparated us to the boundaries around Hogwarts. He stalked off and I followed like a sad angry puppy. I didn't want anyone watching to see anything but a sad and angry Cali. When inside the entrance hall, Snape turned and scowled.

"Now, Ms. Winchester, 25 points from Hufflepuff for leaving the school grounds unsupervised. The Headmaster would like to see you after dinner. Go eat," he barked.

"But of course, oh Great One."

Wizzie came and took my packages and coat. I pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and walked to my table. My friends were surprised to see me and I could feel both Draco and Harry's stares.

"Cali, are you OK? Professor Sprout told us you were in the hospital wing. Did you just get out? They weren't letting anyone in," Lori asked.

"I'll explain everything later after I see Dumbledore. Pass the potatoes. I'm famished."

I listened to my friends as they filled me in on what happened when I was away. Lori recounted the newest letter from Dudley. Part of me wanted to tell her he was Harry's cousin but I didn't want to scare her off. I walked out with them but broke off to go to the Headmaster's office. Harry ran to catch up. Ron and Hermione waited for him as he stopped me and grabbed my arm.

"What the hell was with that note?"

"I am not going to explain it here. Later in our room with Draco," I whispered as I pulled my arm free.

I sat in front of Dumbledore's desk and told him about my one night in Hogsmeade. Before I could tell him the description, he asked if I had done it before.

"A couple of times last year. I put on the glamours as I left the school and visited the Three Broomsticks. I had a couple of drinks and slept with a guy I met. I don't think I got his name but the scar on his arm was unique."

Dumbledore's eyes went a bit wide and leaned closer to me.

"Scar? Can you describe anything else about him?"

"His eyes were so dark they could have been black and his hair was dark too. Not black but maybe a dark brown."

The twinkling in his eyes stopped. He sat back and looked at me.

"I do hope I'm wrong."

"Wrong about what, Professor?"

He didn't answer but wrote a quick note and called a house elf to deliver it. While we waited the Headmaster offered me tea but I declined in favor of pumpkin juice. There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened. In walked the man that Snape described to me.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Jacob. Kindly show Ms. Winchester your scar."

Snape pulled up the sleeve on his Muggle shirt to show off a scar that ran from his wrist, around the arm to the crook of his elbow. Dumbledore looked at me and nodded.

"Were you approached by a lovely woman at the beginning of September while at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes, sir. Why is she here?"

"Because there's a small issue at hand. As you know Ms. Winchester recently found out she was pregnant."

"Sir, how could he know? He's from the town. I haven't even told my friends yet," I interrupted.

"He is not who you think he is as you were not yourself that evening. It seems that there is a possibility that you may be the father."

Snape whipped around to look at me before falling in a chair and the glamours dissolved. Now sitting there was the real Snape and I looked sick.

"You? I slept with you? Professor Dumbledore, this can't be right. I would never have slept with a professor."

"Like I would break several wizarding laws and Hogwart's rules to be with you, Ms. Winchester," he growled.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

And it wasn't a fake feeling. My stomach started to roll and I summoned the garbage can in time to throw up dinner. Dumbledore watched me with heavy eyes and vanished the contents when I was finished. He suggested I visit the hospital wing for a potion to help with the morning sickness.

"Ms. Winchester, I take it that you are keeping the baby. Because of the magic surrounding the fetus, we won't be able to determine the father until it's born. I implore you to keep Professor Snape's possible paternity a secret."

I nodded and he continued.

"After the hospital wing, I would like you to go back to your dormitory and rest. If you feel the need to tell your friends, be aware that it may get out. Nothing is kept a secret here at Hogwarts."

I thanked Dumbledore and left. I still had time before I was to meet Draco and Harry so I visited Madam Pomfrey and she gave me a few potions to help.


	6. Telling my FWBs and Friends

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but my own characters...This will be the last part of the Cali trilogy...a bit more story than just smut...Enjoy...

* * *

**I walked to the Room of Requirement and a door appeared. Both boys were inside waiting.

"Let me talk and if you have anything else to ask, do it at the end. Yes, I'm pregnant. No, it's not his. It happened before I was taken. I use a contraception potion during the summer holidays but I got some bad ingredients so instead of covering me for a few months, it only worked for a few weeks.

"I got pregnant here during the first couple of weeks of the term. I was planning on moving back home and raising it alone. Instead I opted to see out the year. I'm due in June so I should be able to sit my exams and be set. My magic is protecting the baby so we can't figure out who the father is until after it's born. I'm sorry for this happening but I'm trying to do right by my mistake. Now you can talk."

"Was there anyone else that it could belong to?" Harry asked.

"A wizard from Hogsmeade. I don't know who."

"You were planning on telling us and leaving us out of the choice?"

"It's my body. One of you maybe the father but it's my decision. Like it's your decision if you want to be in our lives if it determines you're the father," I said harshly.

"I'm only 16! I have a crazed wizard after me, trying to kill me. I can't face this right now. Not while Voldemort is still out there," Harry whispered.

"How do you think it felt waking up to find out that you're pregnant and the first thing to come to mind is that I had just spent the last several days being fucked by Voldemort himself and that it's his? How do you think that made me feel? I wanted it dead. Neither of you have to face this right now but in 7 months, when the baby is born, you'll have to face it then."

I stormed out of the Room of Requirement and headed to my dormitory. I escorted all of my friends to the boys' room. I had Wizzie collect Rosa from the Ravenclaw dormitory so I could tell them all at once.

"So here's the big secret. I was kidnapped and taken before You Know Who and raped and punished for being close to Harry. They let me go and I woke up here. I was told I'm pregnant but it's not You Know Who's. It's either Harry, the other guy I've been seeing, or a random wizard from Hogsmeade. I am keeping the baby and will deal with paternity after the baby is born. Neither of the guys want to deal with this so I won't be seeing them anymore," I finished.

They were all quiet. Connor looked at me and nodded. The girls had tears in their eyes and were saddened at what I went through. Mark was furious.

"Who took you? Malfoy? Nott?"

"Blaise Zabini. He caught me in the hallway and kidnapped me."

"The holidays are in a couple of weeks. Will you be going home? What will your mother say?" Julie asked.

"She'll freak but then she'll drink to forget. Dad left me a bunch of money so I'll probably find a place and raise it on my own. But enough of this. I wanted to tell you so you all don't freak out when I start getting fat or hormonal. Tell me what's been happening here," I said to avoid the real topic everyone wanted to talk about.


	7. Christmas Holidays

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but my own characters...This will be the last part of the Cali trilogy...a bit more story than just smut...Enjoy...

* * *

**Life became a new routine. No more sex sessions with Harry and Draco or the random snog sessions with other boys. I spent most of my time with my friends and studying. I helped the girls with guy problems and I told Mark about Matt, the gay bartender at the club. I used magic and made him the perfect fake ID like mine.

I wasn't allowed to take Potions anymore because of the pregnancy so I used the free period to work on my homework. There were only a few days left before exams begin and I strove for good marks.

Exams went well and now I had to face going back home and telling my mum about her future grandchild. I had standing invitations to stay with any of my friends if things went out of hand.

I ran into both Harry and Draco on the train but both ignored me. Draco glared and Harry pushed past me. Ron and Hermione followed after him, not looking back as I slid to the floor and cried.

"Cali?" Neville asked as he stopped.

"Hi, Neville. Sorry I'm blubbering. It still hurts."

"Harry's just being an idiot. If I had a girlfriend like you, I'd never break up with her. Plus he's been angry at everything these past few weeks."

"What if I told you I knew of a girl who fancies you? What if I could get you to loosen up and set the two of you up?"

"That would be perfect."

"OK. First thing, stop wearing your hair like that. Wear it shaggy unkempt or cut it short and spike it. Lose the sweater vests. Get some clothes for your age, think jeans, T-shirts, and hoodies. If you need help, I can take you shopping over the holidays."

Neville was thrilled so I gave him my address and phone number. We agreed to go shopping after Christmas for his new clothes. I left him and found the trolley. I was hungry.

At Kings Cross I wasn't surprised that my mum wasn't there. I said farewell to my friends and headed out into London to catch a cab. I watched the sights go by as I headed home. I knew I had to tell her but was worried about how she'd react.

At first she was quiet taking another gulp of whatever alcohol was in her glass. Then she started yelling, calling me a slag, and said no way in hell would she raise it.

"You can barely look after yourself and since Dad died, have you ever been there for me? Did you ever stop to think that I might miss him too? You lock yourself in his study and forget about what's going on around you. It's like you died too that day."

I grabbed my trunk and stormed out of the house. I took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron and checked in. It was too late to go to my friends and I didn't want to be in their way during the holidays.

I sent them letters telling them that I'd be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until we go back. I arranged a night with Mark to hit the club and promised the others that I'd be safe on my own. I sent an owl to Neville and told him to meet me on the 27th to do our shopping.

I spent my time alone walking around Diagon Alley or Muggle London. I had finished my Christmas shopping already and had arranged for the presents to be delivered. While out I looked at places for sale and at baby stores. I knew raising it in the wizarding world would be simpler but with the exchange between Galleons and pounds, the money would stretch longer in the Muggle world.

Mark picked me up at the Leaky Cauldron for our night out. On the way there, I told him all I knew about Matt. The bouncer recognized me so he didn't even check my ID. He looked at Mark's and waved us through. We moved towards the bar and I spotted my friend.

"Wait here."

I headed to the bar and called to Matt. He smiled when he saw me. He started to make me my drink and came over.

"So you're back for the holidays," he said, handing over the glass.

"I am and I brought you a little something. Give him my drink and I'll take a soda."

"I've never seen you drink only soda. Unless you're…"

"About 15 weeks. But I'm not here to get lucky. I came here to bring you a friend. His name is Mark and I've known him for years. We dated briefly until he told me. I would have introduced you in the summer but he was away. He's down there in the green shirt."

Matt checked him out and I saw lust creeping into his eyes. Mark saw us looking and came over. Matt handed him the drink and poured me a soda.

"Told you you'd hit it off and no one's even spoken yet. I'll be on the dance floor."

I left the guys at the bar and made my way over to the dance floor. It felt great to be back here, carefree and grinding against any random hot guy. I looked back and the bar to make sure Mark and Matt were OK and they were deep into a conversation.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled into the body behind me. We grinded against each other and I could feel his erection poking into my lower back. His hands stayed on my stomach for most of the time before lightly brushing against my breasts. I turned around and looked up into the dark eyes of Jacob.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you back at the school looking after the Slytherins?"

"I told the Headmaster I would be keeping an eye on you over the holidays. If this is my child, I will not allow anything to happen to it," Snape said.

"OK. I'm getting tired so I'll tell the guys I'm going. Meet me outside."

Snape followed rather than meeting me outside. I pushed my way through to Mark and Matt. They were both beaming. When they saw Jacob (Snape), they dropped each other's hands.

"I'm going to head home. Have a good night."

"Are you sure it's wise, Cali? I don't think it is recommended while you're pregnant," Mark whispered.

""It's not that. Jacob knew my father and is escorting me home. He doesn't think it's a good idea for me to be here. You two have fun and I'll expect chocolate as a thank you."

Snape and I left the club and headed to a dark alley for him to apparate us back to my room. He held onto me a bit longer when we reappeared outside of my door.

"I will be watching you."

"Go right ahead. Tomorrow and Christmas Day, I'll be spending in my room reading and doing homework. I might go out on the 26th and the 27th will be spent with Neville shopping. I'm trying to set him up with Hannah. You'll get pretty bored."

Snape stalked off into the darkness and I went into my room, feeling lonely.


	8. Going Out with Neville

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but my own characters...This will be the last part of the Cali trilogy...a bit more story than just smut...Enjoy...

* * *

**The next few days were exactly how I told Snape. I opened the gifts my friends sent and worked on homework. I walked through Diagon Alley and bough some new books to read, a couple on pregnancy.

Bright and early, I was woken up by someone knocking on my door. I crawled out of bed and answered it to find Neville waiting.

"You, ah, didn't tell me what time to meet you," he stuttered.

"That's OK. Come in. I'll be ready quickly."

I grabbed clothes and headed into the bathroom. I had a quick shower and got dressed. I had noticed the day before that my stomach was getting bigger and had a slight bump to it. I came out of the bathroom to find Neville looking at the labeled potion bottles on the desk.

"That's part of the reason Harry's mad at me."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Keep it. I know the potion tasted off when I took it but never bothered to check it out so it's my fault I got pregnant."

"That's why you dropped Potions."

"It's not safe for me or the baby. But today is about you. Let's go into London and work on getting you to open up. Being shy is OK but you'd catch more girls if you are more relaxed."

I took Neville out for breakfast and then took him to one of the malls. I took him to one of my favorite stores that had a men's section. We looked around a bit and while I found a few things, I wanted him to try on, he kept pointing out more sweater vests and button up shirts.

"I hate to say this, Neville, but look at Harry, Draco, Cedric. Do you know why they have the girls flocking over them?"

"Because of who they are?"

"Only partly. Look at how they dress. Draco is always dressed to the nines even out of robes because he knows what looks good on him. Harry has a casual 'I don't care' look and Cedric had a look in between. They also have confidence. I've seen you as the awkward kid in 1st year and then how you seemed to open up more last year. You need to get more of that.

"Look is only half of it. Using them as examples again, none of them shied away from others. You don't have to be snobby like Draco or always pleasing others. I didn't know Cedric well but he knew when to stand up and when to back down. Right now we'll do your look and tonight we'll work on attitude."

I had my arms full of clothes and I pushed Neville into a changing room. I told him to change and show me each outfit. I leaned against the wall and waited. He showed me each outfit and I made mental notes of what pieces looked good on him. At the end I had him try on the same clothes but in different outfits. The salesman came up and watched.

"Your boyfriend does need some help in dressing. Who has been doing it for him now? His mother?" he asked.

"His mother was a wonderful woman before she passed and I'd prefer it if you kept your comments to yourself. We'll take everything but the blue printed shirt and the green pants."

He walked away sadly to ring up our purchases. Neville came out in his own clothes and handed the others to me. He wanted to say something to me but held his tongue. I paid for it and made a comment about it being his only birthday present.

"Why did you do that?" he asked when we left.

"About your birthday? Most guys don't like their girlfriends paying for their stuff. This way it's acceptable for me buying the clothes. I didn't think you'd have a lot of Muggle money on you."

"No. About my mum."

"My dad went to school with your parents and even worked with them in the Auror department. He was one of the Aurors who found your parents. He'd tell me stories about them at school and he'd always laugh at what your parents did. Did you know they walked into a trap set by James Potter and Sirius Black? Both were covered in a hair growing potion and while your dad laughed, you mum went ballistic. She put both of them in the hospital wing."

"Gran won't tell me stories about them."

"I know a few more but that's how I know she was a wonderful woman. Come on. There's a couple more stores before we get your haircut."

We didn't buy as much as we had at the 1st store but by the end we had 7 bags of new clothes for Neville. I had gotten him an appointment at one of the top hairstylists in the mall. Neville hadn't decided on what he wanted to do with his hair so I told the stylist to go nuts but no color. I blindfolded the boy so he couldn't peak as the stylist worked. I sat down and flipped through one of the magazines.

"There. Simple but totally better than what he had."

I came over and looked at the new Neville Longbottom. The stylist had trimmed his hair but numerous looks could now work. He could wear it shaggy brushed over his forehead or mess it up like bed head, or spike it slightly. She had gone with the messy bed head look.

"Perfect. Neville, take the blindfold off and check it out."

He was shocked. He looked totally different. The stylist told him how to use the pomade to get the look and declared him done. I pulled out a shirt and pants and told him to change. Neville headed off to the bathroom while I took care of the bill.

"Very generous girlfriend."

"No. My cousin is shy around girls, like you couldn't notice and I'm trying to help him overcome it. There's a girl at school he's trying to catch."

When Neville came out of the bathroom changed, my voice caught in my throat. If I wasn't pregnant and didn't know that Hannah liked him, I would have jumped him right then and there.

"She's going to be speechless. They all are. Come one. We gotta work on your attitude."

Neville and I held up in my room at the Leaky Cauldron trying to overcome his awkwardness and shyness. I'd set up situations and he'd get through them but slowly. He was getting it but needed to hear it from the guy's side.

"You're doing great but you need to see it first hand. I've asked a friend to come and help. You know Connor Spencer from Hufflepuff?"

"I know of him. I overheard some of the girls talking about him."

"Not everything you hear is true," he said from the doorway.

"Thanks for coming, Connor. As you can see, I've changed the outside but the inside needs some work. I know it's there but needs to be pried from the shell."

We didn't want to completely change Neville just open him up. Connor watched as we interacted and he'd add his two cents in when it was needed.

"Cali, he seems good to me. He's relaxed and calm."

"OK then there's only one way to test it. We're going to a club. Neville, go change into the dark jeans but leave that shirt on."

"Not those jeans," he complained.

"So they're a bit tight. They'll loosen as you wear them. Besides you've got a great arse so show it off. Connor, can you grab the photo album from my trunk? I need a picture of you from it."

It was a good thing that I had taken before and after photos of Neville with my Muggle camera. I found a great shot that I had a duplicate of and trimmed it down. With Connor, I found a photo that didn't matter if it was cut up.

"I'll be right back."

I took the photos downstairs and headed into the bar. I did a quick scan and found who I was looking for. I sat down at his table and smiled at him.

"Thought you'd spend today away from me since I'm only with Neville."

"It may be only Mr. Longbottom but I know you wouldn't stay in. Are you taking Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Spenser back to the club?" he asked.

"Yeah but I need you to create a couple of fake IDs. Here's mine so copy it and change the info. I did Mark's before I left Hogwarts but now I can't do it myself."

Snape took 5 minutes creating the IDs. I thanked him and left him sitting at the table. I headed back to the room to see both boys waiting. It seemed Connor had enough time to change.

"Here. Naturally it's a Muggle club so no magic talk. If he asks for ID, give Joe these. He'll be the big guy out front. We'll dance and you'll flirt. Neville, you'll be my ex-boyfriend so don't worry if I call you that."

"I spent the last of my Muggle money on the clothes," he replied.

"I'll be drinking free tonight so here's some cash. Give me a second to change and we'll go."

I changed into the mini skirt that I had worn when I first met Harry and Draco at the club. I paired it with a lilac tank top. I did minimal makeup and slipped on a pair of semi flat shoes.

Joe seemed surprised to see me again. He didn't even check both guys' IDs and waved us through.

"Your other boy's inside. Been back every night except Christmas," he called.

"Connor, take Neville around and I'll work my way to the bar."

"Get me a firewhiskey," Connor said.

"They won't have it but I'll get you something like it."

Mark was at the bar talking with Matt. I nudged my friend and said hello to the bartender.

"So Connor and Neville are here. If you don't want to be outed, I'd lay off the hand holding."

"It's OK, Cali. I think it'll be fine if my friends find out. Why's Neville here?"

"You'll see. I need a whiskey and a rum and Coke. So you're hitting it off well?"

"Perfect. We've seen each other outside of here and he's taken me to another type of club. I don't want to go back to school."

"Ah, but you'll have all summer. Here comes the guys."

Connor and Neville made it up to the bar and Connor nudged Mark.

"There are some hot girls here. Nothing to what's at school."

"You have Cali," Matt said.

"Don't let Julia hear that. Matt, this is Connor and Neville. Guys, this is Matt. He's like my watch dog."

"I knew as soon as a guy walked in if he'd be good for Cali, although last time I knew 100% you'd leave with that blond. Man, his hair was so bleached. I'm surprised it hasn't fallen out yet. Be right back. Duty calls."


	9. Harry's Proposition & Hogwarts Find Outs

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but my own characters...This will be the last part of the Cali trilogy...a bit more story than just smut...Enjoy...

* * *

**

I kept staring at the counter. They hadn't known about Draco. I counted slowly in my head for the first person to mention it. I smiled when I got to 7 but it wasn't who I expected to say it.

"Malfoy? You slept with Draco Malfoy?"

"It was before Harry and then a few times when he got mad at me. Neville, you got to understand what Harry and I have is purely physical so for him to get all angry was overboard. He knows so don't worry about it. We're here tonight for you. Mark, doesn't he look good?"

"Cleaner. Younger. You did good work, Cali. Why don't we get her onto the dance floor?"

"Is he the father or is Harry?" Neville asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I sound like a slag but it could be Harry's, Draco's, or a guy I met in Hogsmeade. Neville, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. I have another month before others will really notice because the robes are big. Dumbledore's telling the staff over the break so they'll keep an eye on me but he won't be telling the school until the end of January or February. Please, Neville," I pleaded.

"Fine."

Mark and I took our drinks to a table while Connor took Neville to talk to a group of girls. I watched as Neville talked and blushed. One girl kept touching his arm and batting her eyelashes. I had seen her around and knew she was trolling for someone rich.

"Why didn't you tell us about Draco? Him and Harry together?"

"That's the thing. Would you have believed me? You can't tell anyone. As far as everyone's concerned, we hooked up before and during the Harry meltdown. When we get to school, I'll need you to do a vow with me that you won't speak of it."

"You really know how to make your life interesting."

"It's even more interesting since Harry's at the bar with Matt. Excuse me."

I made my way over and tapped Harry on the shoulder. He smiled wide when he saw me. He pulled me into a hug and planted a kiss on my lips. He wasn't acting anything like he was when we left school.

"Come join us. I'm here with a few of my friends."

I pulled him behind me and pushed him into a chair. I introduced him to Mark and then Connor, when the pureblood joined us. His eyes scanned the crowd.

"Cali, you gotta get them away from him. He was doing fine but I think he'll start panicking soon. It's too early to expect anything."

"Fine. Harry, don't jump to any conclusions."

I left the Boy Who Lived looking at me with curiosity in his eyes. I pushed my way to Neville and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His hands held onto my hips and I grinded against him. I turned to look at the group of girls around him.

"This one's off limits, girls. Come on, Nev. Harry's here."

I pulled him back to the table and Harry couldn't believe how he looked. I nodded to Connor and knew he passed one of the tests.

"Look at you, Neville. You don't look like yourself anymore."

"Cali's helping me get over my shyness. She knows of a girl who likes me."

"H.A?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. You've probably seen the looks she's given him. Let's have one more drink and then one more dance. I'm getting tired."

"Should you even be here, Cali?" Harry asked.

"They know. Connor, Neville, why don't you get us another round? Mark, I think Matt has something for you."

"Why'd he want to see you?" Connor questioned.

"Because I'm gay and he's my boyfriend," Mark said before leaving.

When we were alone, I told Harry how they believed I was with Draco before and during the breakup. I mentioned the secrecy vow that I was going to get my friends to commit once back at Hogwarts.

"Speaking about back at Hogwarts, I think we should formally date. Everyone knows we've slept together so once you start to show, they'll think it's mine anyways. I'm sure Draco will be OK with it."

"But if you date me, you won't have the flock of girls hounding you at every corner."

"Perfect. I'm tired of being followed. Maybe it'll get the guys in Gryffindor stop asking how good you are. I'll be able to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, Harry. I can do that myself."

"You did it so well when Zabini took you," he pointed out.

"You listen here, Harry Potter. I don't need you to be my bodyguard. When it came to Blaise, no one even thought he could be a Death Eater. If you're only doing this to keep me safe, don't do me any favors. I can protect myself," I seethed before I got up to leave.

I told Neville I was leaving and he looked back at Harry. He nodded and we said goodbye to the others. We headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and when Neville had his bags, he Floo'd home. I grabbed a table in the bar and sipped pumpkin juice until I felt tired.

***

Being back at Hogwarts felt like being home. The first night back I gathered my friends, told those who didn't know about Draco and swore them to secrecy. I had to visit Dumbledore and told him that I'd need help locating a place to live once the baby was born. He promised to look since I couldn't. I noticed the looks that the staff were giving me so I tried to ignore it.

Neville's new look and forwardness was a shock to the whole school. I nudged Hannah into Neville when we were in the hallway and left them there to talk. By that evening, they were holding hands and dating.

I longed to be with Draco, Harry, or even Snape but I didn't approach them. I had until the 3rd trimester to keep having sex but abstaining is like a self punishment for getting myself into this mess. Plus the scars were worse on my chest and didn't want anyone to see them.

Harry tried approaching me about the dating idea but I told him if he couldn't tell me any other reason than to protect me or the baby, then I wasn't going to do it. He said he liked me so I asked him besides my sexual preferences did he know anything about me. He shook his head and walked away.

It was nearing Valentine's Day when Dumbledore called me into his office. I had on one of my expanding robes but if I turned one way or sat, you could see the pregnancy swell.

"Ms. Winchester, I have been able to locate a place for you to stay. It is not in Hogsmeade but in London and you will be quite comfortable there. It will have a house elf who will be able to assist you and if you so please, I can have an experienced mother to look in on you."

"Um, thanks, Professor Dumbledore. How much is this exactly going to cost? I have some Galleons saved up but not a lot."

"Money isn't a concern right now. Aside from the arrangements, I believe it is time to make your pregnancy known to the rest of the school."

"If you think it's best. Should I tell Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson? They'll make sure everyone knows by dinner," I joked.

"I'll leave that up to you, Ms. Winchester. If you have any concerns with other students, feel free to come to me or your Head of House."

"But if I went to Snape, he'd have them back off in an instant. Nothing against you, Professor, but sometimes your ideas of punishment aren't really that bad."

I told my friends that the secret was coming out. I sent a quick note to Draco and Harry to warn them. Julie, Rosa, Lori, and I were sitting on a bench and once I had mentioned the word secret, I could see Lavender and Pansy making their ways over.

"I'm sorry I've been a real class bitch to you guys. It's just that I found out something surprising and it's been making my emotions go all crazy."

"What's wrong, Cali?"

"I'm pregnant."

I could see both girls run off and started to tell others. It didn't matter who they told but the word got out and the entire school did know by dinner. I had opened my robes because I was hot and didn't care if they looked at my bump.

"I can't believe Harry got her pregnant," I heard one girl say.

"This can't be new. Look how big she's gotten. My aunt looked that big when she was nearly due," another girl said.

"Do we even know if it's Harry's? Didn't she see Tony last year?" a Ravenclaw suggested.

That spread throughout the Great Hall quite quickly. I knew it was going to be bad but to have them offering up random guys as the father was getting to me.

"Maybe it's the Dark Lord's," a seventh year Slytherin said to a boy beside her.

The entire hall had been quiet at the time so everyone had heard her statement. I looked down as I felt eyes staring at me.

"A Death Eater in Hufflepuff? You have got to be kidding. I know Cali and she'd never let You Know Who to touch her," a fellow Hufflepuff replied.

"Then where did she disappear to those few months ago? She wasn't in the hospital wing all that time," the Slytherin asked.

I pushed back my plate and stood. Getting help from Mark and Connor, I climbed up onto the bench. All eyes were on me, even the teachers'.

"I am not a Death Eater but it is true. I was with Voldemort but not willingly. I was already pregnant when he raped me. Before you all ask, I'm due in June but will probably take my year end exams early. I will not be back next year."

"So Harry is the father."

"It's possibly."

"It doesn't matter who the father is because he'll have an Uncle Connor, an Uncle Mark, an Aunt Julie, an Aunt Lori, and an Aunt Rosa. This kid will be the most spoiled most loved child ever," Connor said.

"That's good to hear, Mr. Spencer. Anything done to Ms. Winchester will automatically result in 25 points and a detention with Professor Snape or Mr. Filch," Dumbledore announced.


	10. The Birth

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but my own characters...This will be the last part of the Cali trilogy...a bit more story than just smut...Enjoy...**

**Note2: I'm posting the rest now since I'll be away for a week and didn't want you to wait...thanks for reading...**

**

* * *

**Only a handful of people were stupid enough to try something. Unfortunately for them their Head of House was a candidate for father. They spent a week cleaning out the hippogriff stalls and other creature's poop without magic. Their plans to hurt me didn't work because Draco had overheard and immediately told Snape.

As the next few months passed, I became bigger and was constantly tired and overheated. Madam Pomfrey said this was normal and even gave me permission to just wear my white button down top and skirt. Even with less clothes I was still too warm so the first thing I did in the mornings was to cast a cooling charm over my body.

Madam Pomfrey did weekly scans to check on the baby. I had become slightly anemic so Snape brewed me a potion and demanded that I eat better. Everyone at my table made sure I ate well since my health was at risk as well as the baby's.

I sat my exams a month before my classmates. My nearly nine month pregnant belly got in the way a few times as I had to maneuver around for the DADA practical exam. Snape was adamant that I was only given the written portion but after threatening to hex him into a female, he relented. Because the exams left me drained, I only had one subject a day so by the end of the week, I was finished.

"So what now, Cali?" Lori asked.

"Dumbledore's found me a place to stay and has had it stocked with pretty much everything that I or the baby could need. I'm staying here until I gave birth and then I'll be moving to London. He's also managed for some help for the first little bit."

"That'll be good since you won't be able to use magic."

"Muggles raise their own children without magic all the time. But it seems the underage magic ban is lifted in situations like this. Though I am the first Hufflepuff in the last century to use that loophole."

"Quit blaming yourself, Cali. You were sold inferior potion ingredients."

"But, Mark, I knew what that potion was supposed to taste like and it was off. I should have looked into it. I should have…" I trailed off.

"Cali, are you alright?"

"Jesus Fucking Christ," I cried as I grabbed my stomach as a contraction hit.

I had read books on magical pregnancies and knew that labor didn't typically last long unlike Muggle births. Connor and Mark helped carry me to the hospital wing while Julie ran to get Dumbledore, Lori ran to get Snape so I could have the pain potion before delivering and Rosa called a house elf to get both Draco and Harry.

"It seems your baby wants to come out now. You're not due for another two weeks."

"If you just get him out now, I promise never to have sex again," I cried as another contraction hit.

Everyone ran into the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey was checking me. She poked her head around the curtain and called Snape over.

"You have some training in medi-wizardry so I will need your assistance. Unfortunately you're past the point of when you can have the pain potion, Ms. Winchester."

"I don't care. Just get him out please."

My grunts, cries, and screams filled the room. I could only imagine what everyone's faces looked like as they listened in. After half an hour of grunting and pushing, my son was delivered. His little cries echoed off the stone walls as Madam Pomfrey cleaned him up. She wrapped him tightly in a blanket and put a little hat on his head to keep him warm.

I was healed and changed into a hospital gown before the curtain around my bed was vanished. Harry and Draco were the first around my bed with my friends close behind. My son had yet to open his eyes but he was adorable.

"Poppy, have you had the chance to do the paternity spell yet?" Dumbledore asked.

"I did it while I cleaned him up. Congratulations…"


	11. Death Eaters Attack & You are the Father

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but my own characters...This will be the last part of the Cali trilogy...a bit more story than just smut...Enjoy...

* * *

**"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" McGonagall yelled as she slammed the hospital doors open.

The elder wizard turned to his Deputy Headmistress and she stopped in front of him. She whispered something and he turned to the others.

"Severus, stay here with Poppy and the students. It seems Voldemort and his Death Eaters are approaching the school. Do you all have your wands?"

"I don't but I will. _Accio wand_!" I called.

A few seconds later, my wand came flying through an open window. I explained that my father taught me how to summon it wandlessly before he died.

"Now, Ms. Winchester, you will stay here and protect your child."

"I can and will take out any Death Eater who gets within 10 feet of my son. I'll promise not to use any Unforgivables but I don't promise against the spells I read in my father's Auror books."

"Headmaster, shouldn't I be out there with you? I'm the only one who can take Voldemort out," Harry said.

"I highly doubt he is here, Harry. Besides there is a lot more for you to learn before fighting Voldemort."

Dumbledore and McGonagall left and warded the doors as they closed. My son began to cry so I laid down my wand and started to rock him. Madam Pomfrey placed a curtain around my bed and shooed my friends away so she could teach me how to breastfeed. I quietly asked her about the father and she told me. I nodded and looked at my son.

We could hear the attacks going on outside of the hospital wing. We don't know how far the Death Eaters had gotten in but unless the teachers received some outside help soon, it wouldn't be long before they found us.

"So, Cali, any names?" Lori asked.

"I had a couple picked out but first, I need to speak to Professor Snape. Can you let us talk for a second please?"

Everyone went to another part of the room and I talked to Snape. He was shocked but nodded when I finished. He told me the others would understand and I beckoned my friends back over.

Harry and Draco were front and center waiting for me to speak. Mark, Connor, Lori, Julie, and Rosa were standing behind them excited to hear what I had to say.

"I have decided to name him after the important men in my life. Kevin after my father and his middle names are of his godfathers if they choose to accept. My son's name is Kevin Draco Severus Potter."

"You mean…" Harry sputtered.

"Yes. Kevin is your son."

"Why Professor Snape as a godfather?" Rosa asked.

"Because he brought me back when I was going to stay in the Muggle world. He kept an eye on me over the Christmas holidays and did what my father would have done. He's not a bad guy once you get past the snarky attitude," I laughed.

Said Professor sneered at me and everyone began to laugh. A loud bang could be heard just outside the doors.

"Wands at the ready. Potter, stay near Ms. Winchester and your son."

I cradled him close as I held out my wand. Another loud bang echoed throughout the room and we saw the doors shake. I took a quick glance at my friends and saw Lori and Rosa shaking. Julie, Connor, and Mark were standing close while Snape and Draco took a spot out front. Harry and Madam Pomfrey were standing right beside me. I looked at my son and his eyes were open. They were the same bright emerald green as Harry's.

The doors to the hospital wing opened slightly and before they could open anymore, I flung a stunning spell through the opening. It must have hit the target because we heard a body thump to the floor. The others raised their wands high ready to duel.

"Stop. It is us," McGonagall called.

Everyone but Snape, Draco, and I lowered our wands. The doors opened and McGonagall, Dumbledore, and a limping Moody entered. The Headmaster put the Auror on a bed and turned to us.

"Put down your wands, Severus, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Winchester," McGonagall ordered.

"No one is getting closer to my son unless I know you're the real deal."

Dumbledore turned and smiled. His eyes twinkled and he glanced quickly at Snape.

"I know of your run in with Jacob in Hogsmeade," the old man said.

"OK. Now you, Professor McGonagall. Harry will be the one to determine your fate."

"Mr. Potter is in possession of a certain cloak that I've had to take away from James on numerous occasions."

"She's her. I didn't know you knew about it."

"There's not much that can be hidden from me, Mr. Potter. I suggest you either check on Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger or they'll tear down the exit of the Gryffindor tower. We had to lock the students into their dormitories."

"Right. Dobby!"

A house elf popped in and Harry asked if he would go get Hermione and Ron. The crazy elf dressed in odd socks disappeared and popped back a second later with his friends. The Boy Who Lived thanked the house elf before he left.

"This is where he's been for the last 4 years? Lucius was furious," Draco said.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" the redhead spat.

"Call him off, Harry, or both your best friends will be girls," I threatened.

Ron squeaked and ran from my bed. He hid behind Hermione. She tossed her curly hair and looked at her friend.

"Really, Ron. Why did you have Dobby bring us here?"

"May I?" he asked.

I handed over Kevin to his father and watched the realization sink into Hermione's eyes. Ron was still trying to get away from me.

"Ron, Mione, I'd like you to meet my son Kevin. Draco's here because Cali picked him as one of the godfathers."

"I won't be the other godfather if he's one," Ron said.

"Good because I didn't pick you. Harry didn't really have a say in the matter. I chose Draco and Professor Snape."


	12. Gifts for Kevin

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but my own characters...This will be the last part of the Cali trilogy...a bit more story than just smut...Enjoy...

* * *

**Even Dumbledore and McGonagall were quiet after I made the announcement. Harry handed back our son and I held him close. I don't know who but someone asked why.

"I never had anything against Draco to begin with and he was there after Harry and I had our fight. Professor Snape helped me in one way that no one else could have. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't have been there."

Kevin was passed around and held by everyone. Even Snape held the baby but the look on his face was priceless, especially when we could smell Kevin's diaper. Harry stayed to learn the spell to change a dirty diaper while the rest left.

"Maybe until the war is over, Kevin should be a Winchester. If Voldemort learns of him, he'll use him as a way to get to me."

"I will not deny that he's your son. We'll tell no one else than those who already know or the woman that Dumbledore has gotten to help me. The news will spread around the castle that I've had my baby but no one will know about you, if that's what you want."

"Nothing can be held as a secret here at Hogwarts."

"Then it's a great thing that the place where I'll be living is under the Fidelius Charm. I've asked Snape to be my Secret Keeper."

"There has to be another reason you trust him so much."

"There is but I can't tell you. Just leave it be, Harry."

Every student, teacher, painting, and ghost knew by the morning that I had Kevin and that Harry was the father. Madam Pomfrey kept me until after lunch to make sure I had the diaper spell and the breastfeeding down. I slipped through the corridors while everyone was in class. I entered my common room and saw the banners. In one corner there were a little stack of presents.

"We'll wait until everyone is here to open those. Let's try to nap before they all rush in," I said as we headed up to my dormitory.

Kevin wouldn't sleep so I rocked him and kept him from crying. He hated being put down so I had him in my arms as I tried to change into other clothes and when it came to using the bathroom, it was loud from his screaming.

"Cali?"

"In here. I'm trying to pack but Kevin won't let me put him down."

My friends entered the dormitory to see chaos. All of my stuff was thrown about and covered every space of floor. I handed Kevin over to Julie and tried to fold my clothes. My son wouldn't have it though.

"Can one of you fold my stuff while I try feeding him?" I asked taking him back.

"Why don't you do it the easy way? We are witches."

They used magic to pack my trunk as I fed Kevin. I had two hours to see everyone before Dumbledore was taking me and Snape to my new residence. Snape had to be there for the Fidelius Charm to be done. When I finished feeding, my trunk was packed and already taken to Dumbledore's office.

"You have presents and I'm sure the Gryffindors want to see him," Mark said.

The gifts that my housemates got the baby were great. Several months supply of diapers, toys, blankets, clothes, and even a photo album. All the Hufflepuffs sat together in the common room and Rosa took a photo for the album. We took several more with just my friends and them individually with Kevin.

I had our house elf go to Gryffindor and announce that we'd be there shortly and to get Draco from the Slytherin common room. I carried a sleeping Kevin through the hallways of Hogwarts to the Gryffindor tower. My friends came with me to keep an eye out. Draco was waiting for us there.

"I highly doubt they'll let me in there with you," he said.

"And I think if they'd like to live then they'll do it. Besides what better time to show them that you're mark free and have disowned your father and his ideals."

Harry opened the portrait when the Fat Lady announced us were standing outside. He looked at the blond and raised his eyebrow. I pulled my wand and held it against my leg. He nodded and moved aside. He offered my friends entrance as well but they declined. They waited until we were inside and the portrait to close before leaving.

"First off, there are rules. No loud noises. I just got him to sleep. Second, even if one strand of hair is hurt on Draco's head, Ron can tell you I'll hex you to deformity. Thirdly, I brought a camera so if you behave and would like a picture with Kevin, you may. I'm sure Harry's threatened you all with Kevin's safety."

"He's a Death Eater," a younger student cried.

I whipped my wand at Draco and his shirt vanished. He stood in the common room with his pale, muscled torso on view for all to see.

"No Dark Mark. I can attest that it is not hidden anywhere else on his body and if you don't agree, I'll show you."

The blond smirked. He was the type of guy who wasn't ashamed to show off his body. That is as long as the glamours over his back covered the scars from Lucius beating him.

"His father may be a Death Eater but Draco isn't and I know he'll never be one. I've seen what has happened with Death Eaters and know he'd never put himself in that situation. I only have an hour before I leave so let's get on with this. Dray, would you like your shirt back or would you prefer to stay shirtless and make those girls pass out from your sexiness?"

He laughed which shocked everyone. It wasn't a little laugh but a deep from the belly laugh. I rolled my eyes and gave him back his shirt. I sat down on the couch and they flocked to see the Boy Who Lived's son. The girls ooh'ed and ahh'ed at Kevin and the guys (the older ones anyways) clapped Harry on the back for sleeping with me and getting me pregnant.

"We chipped in and got something for Kevin. We weren't sure if you had one yet so we left it at the store with instructions to change it if necessary," Neville said.

I looked up at the boy I helped to become confident. His hair was shorter and spiked. He was dressed in jeans and a skirt over a long sleeved shirt. Hannah was one lucky girl. Speaking of which, she was standing beside him holding his hand.

"You guys truly didn't have to get me anything. This little guy has already been spoiled and he's only a day old."

"He's part Gryffindor and we look after our own," Seamus Finnigan said.

Hermione handed me an open booklet with a circle around the cutest crib. I looked at the deep cherry crib and up at the students. I couldn't believe it.

"You bought me a crib? An actual crib?"

"It's a crib bassinet set. It's set to rock a baby to sleep, play soft music, and even has a safety ward up so if the baby is in distress, it alerts the parents," Hermione said.

"It's too much. It must have cost a fortune. I can't accept this."

"You can and you will. Cali, you've done a lot for us, for me. I was so angry after Sirius' death but then I met you. You made me see what life is like other than death, war, and destruction. I have something to look forward to after Voldemort is gone. I want to be around to see our son grow up and come to Hogwarts. You becoming pregnant was the best mistake of my life," Harry said.

The entrance to the common room opened and McGonagall walked in. She stopped to see everyone around the couch. Her eyebrows lifted for the briefest moment when she spotted Draco.

"Ms. Winchester, Professor Dumbledore asked me to remind you that you leave in 15 minutes," she said.

"OK. Enough time for photos. I want a group shot of everyone and then some individual ones. Professor, would you do the honors of taking the group photo?"

By the time I left the Gryffindor tower, I had another 30 photos to add to my album. I took a few photos of just Harry, Ron, and Hermione since it would make a good birthday present for Harry. Kevin's father and godfather escorted me to Dumbledore's office and we said goodbye. I snuck a great photo of Draco with Kevin since he didn't want one taken with the Gryffindors around.

"I will come straight to see you after we leave. I still have to spend some time at my relatives before my birthday," Harry said.

"You tell them that if they do anything bad, they'll have a hormonal witch coming down around their heads. And kindly tell them that you can use magic now."

"But I'm not 17 yet."

"A loophole that allows me to use magic allows the father too. Sir, have we figured out what will be happening to Draco over the summer?"

"Yes. Since Mr. Malfoy can't go home, he'll be spending it at either Headquarters or with you, Ms. Winchester," Dumbledore said.

"Pick Cali, Draco. Headquarters is dreary and not a pleasant place to live," Harry suggested.

"With Cali, sir. Thank you."

"We best get you there or Molly will worry."

"Mrs. Weasley? She knows every trick in the book when it comes to kids. She'll teach you loads," Harry said.

"And of course if you really need anything, Dobby has kindly offered to help out."

I hugged both boys and took my son back from Dumbledore. We left the boys in the office and Floo'd to the house. A stout redheaded woman was there waiting. She reached out and took Kevin who hadn't woken.

"Severus, are you ready?"

The Potions Master nodded and I took a step back. The Headmaster and Snape performed the charm and the air around us shimmered. Snape handed the 3 of us pieces of paper and told us to memorize it.

_Calista Winchester lives at Number 13 Grimmauld Place._

"You will also need to know this, Ms. Winchester."

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

"Sir, that's next door. How?"

"The entire row of houses belonged to Sirius Black and after he passed, he left everything to Harry. The boy wanted you safe and gave us permission to use this house. No one knows you're here, even if we're next door. Nothing can get through the Fidelius Charm except those who know the address."

"Thank you, sir. Professor Snape, thank you for agreeing to be my Secret Keeper and my son's godfather. You will give the address to Harry and Draco?"

"If I must, Ms. Winchester."

"Mrs. Weasley, please hand over my son to Professor Snape. I only want one photo of the two of you together for my photo album. It won't kill you, Professor."

Begrudgingly Snape held Kevin and I took a photo. Now that the house was under the Fidelius Charm, you couldn't Floo in or out but may apparate out so we said farewell and the two professors left. That left me with Mrs. Weasley. I wasn't looking forward to the conversation that I knew she wanted to have.


	13. Epilogue

**Note: I do not own Harry Potter but my own characters...This will be the last part of the Cali trilogy...a bit more story than just smut...Enjoy...

* * *

**"Now, the Headmaster told me about the potion ingredients but why would a lovely girl your age be needing it?"

"So this wouldn't happen," I tried. "I've always been more mature than most. I hit puberty earlier than anyone else in my year and boys took notice. As you obviously know with 7 children, sex can be great. Once I had it, I was kinda hooked. I've tried taking every precaution necessary but now I have Kevin."

"What about your mother?"

"When my father was killed, she shut down. Goes to work and when home, she drinks. Nothing else. Hell, she caught me with a boy earlier in the summer and she did nothing. I think it's because I'm a witch that we don't quite connect on a mother-daughter basis."

Mrs. Weasley lectured me for half an hour and promised to do it with her children. I had to hide a smirk because of Fred and our past. She helped me set up the nursery and my own room. Kevin was asleep so I laid down for a nap while Mrs. Weasley cooked.

***

Life became routine until the end of the school year. It took only a week to get settled and then Mrs. Weasley checked in a few times until Draco was to come to stay. If I needed help, Dobby was there or I could send him to get her.

At just over a month old, my son stopped screaming his little head off whenever he needed something. He would whimper but that's it. Before I had him, I used to be able to sleep through a thunderstorm but now every little noise woke me. The Sonorus Charm I had on his crib helped as well.

It was great to see Harry and Draco again when they came. They brought more things for Kevin and letters from my friends. Harry told me that Lori was planning on telling Dudley about her being a witch and hoped he takes it well.

"There are other guys out there. I'm sure if I took her to the club I could find her a great guy. I did manage to snag the two of you and Mark a boyfriend from that club."

Draco handed me Kevin and I held my son close.

"This may not be how I pictured my life but I couldn't have asked for anything better. I have two wonderful men in my life, a snarky Potions Master who promised to brew the contraceptive potion himself if I wanted, great friends, and a darling son. I can take on anything that Fate decides to throw my way."

And a few months later, Fate did throw something white skinned with red snake like eyes at me. Luckily I didn't have to sacrifice myself like Lily Potter did. Harry had decided no other child would have to grow up without parents and fought bravely against Voldemort. Only slightly injured, the Boy Who Lived was to live another day and to watch his son grow up. Even if it meant spending time with Severus Snape, who became a permanent fixture in my life.


End file.
